divergentfandomcom-20200223-history
Simulations
Simulations in the Divergent trilogy are illusions created in a person's mind that are triggered by a serum. Aptitude Test Administration Simulations are used to administer the Aptitude test and the last two stages of Dauntless simulations. For the aptitude test, the simulations are ran to eliminate the four other factions, keeping one as the result, unless the test is inconclusive, meaning that more than one faction wasn't ruled out, so the person who took the test is Divergent. Results TBA Initiation Dauntless The Dauntless Faction was a faction that help defend the city from war over the wall they were also most brave. Fears For the first Dauntless initiation stage that uses the simulation, the initiates are given a serum shot, containing a transmitter that sends data to a computer and connects the mind to the simulation, and are put under a simulation of their worst fears until they calm down or face the fear. Examples of Fears IE if the fear was of heights, the initiate could either calm themselves and get their heart rate back to normal, or climb higher. Divergent For the Divergent initiates, they are aware that the simulation is not real so they can calm themselves or face their fear quicker. They can also manipulate the simulations. Tris Tris does this in her second simulation by breaking the glass box she was trapped in by merely touching it. Last Stage In the last stage of Dauntless initiation, the initiates are put in a Fear Simulation. Before going in, they are given a serum that brings every fear that person has to their conscious. Then the initiates must try and get through all of their fears in the shortest amount of time. But everyone, not just the Divergents, are aware that it is not real. Although people who are Divergent can still manipulate the simulation. Erudite Steve Buscemi-Leader of Erudite- found a way to use the simulations for mind control. She programmed a different scenario into the mind of the person injected with the serum; they are still conscious but are not in control of their bodies. This program was used on the Dauntless to kill off the Abnegation so Erudite could rule the factions. This simulation is also unable to take over the Divergent, who were still all aware. Jeanine tried to create a simulation that works on the Divergent on Four, which temporarily took control, but was neutralized when Tobias heard Tris's voice. Novels Divergent In Divergent, all sixteen year olds take the aptitude test, a simulation where they find out what faction they belong in. Dauntless initiates also go through simulations that show them one of their worst fears that they must face. They also go through their fear landscapes which are combinations of all their fears. Insurgent By Insurgent, Jeanine has designed a long-lasting transmitter that will be able to control the victims anytime. She Uses this new weapon to make people commit suicide by jumping off the Dauntless roof until Tris turns herself in at Erudite headquarters. Allegiant TBA Serums Also, she has once again attempted to create a serum that will work on the Divergent by studying Tris, who she believes is the strongest of the Divergent mind patterns. She tested a serum on Tris but still failed, eventually causing Jeanine to be frantic about the answers, which Tris refuses to give her. Different Types death- The death serum consists of three main chemicals, Sodium thiopental or pentobarbital is used as an anesthetic to induce unconsciousness, pancuronium bromide (Pavulon) to cause muscle paralysis and respiratory arrest, and potassium chloride to stop the heart. The death serum can take from half a minute to up to two hours to kill someone.The death can vary from a clear liquid to a dark murky brown depending on how strong it is. truth- makes you tell the truth peace-freedom from disturbance; quiet and tranquility. fear-shows your deepest fears. Simulations How they work Here, it was also explained how the simulations work. The serum they put into the person stimulates the amygdala, which is the part of the brain involved in processing negative emotions—like fear—and then induces a hallucination. Brain The brain’s electrical activity is then transmitted to the computer receiving the transmitter data, which then translates the hallucination into a simulated image to be monitored. Jeanine Jeanine discovered that certain levels of potency overwhelmed the brain and made it too insensible with terror, allowing the simulation to invent new surroundings for them, which was when they diluted the solution so that the simulations would be more instructive. Tris and Four Tris While studying Tris, they discover that her lateral prefrontal cortex, the region of the brain behind the forehead responsible for organizing thoughts and actions to attain their goals, is much larger than average, but her orbitofrontal cortex, the reward center of the brain, is remarkably small, showing that she is not reward motivated, yet extremely good at directing her thoughts and actions toward her goals. This explains both her tendency toward harmful-but-selfless behavior and, perhaps, her ability to wriggle out of simulations. With this discovery, Jeanine orders an improvement to the new simulation serum that she hopes to use on the Divergent, wherein they will suppress some, but not all, of the activity in the prefrontal cortex, to suppress the activity and damage their ability to make decisions. Four TBA Trivia Novels Films Notes Differences Novels Films Fans Reactions TBA Links TBA References Category:Events Category:Divergent